


This Day Just Keeps Getting Worse

by a_dot_burr_ell



Series: Collection: Lawstein One Shots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny accidentally gets into the wrong car after a race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day Just Keeps Getting Worse

**Author's Note:**

> A small Lawstein ficlet based off the Buick commercial for sharonbelle. This is really old, guys. I'm just finally posting it on here.

 

Danny was exhausted. 35 kilometers into her marathon and some idiot frat boy ends up crashing into the water table, taking down 5 runners, Danny included. She’d sprained her ankle pretty badly and had to be rushed off the course to the first aid tent where she’d waited an hour for someone to get to her and then another 30 minutes for the nurse to wrap up her ankle.

Now, marathon over, ankle wrapped, her best time totally ruined, Danny was waiting for her ride to arrive since the marathon officials had a stupid rule that injured runners had to be picked up by vehicle instead of public transportation. She was currently standing on the corner of the street with a grumpy looking official who kept glancing at their watch and huffing. Cars were passing by them at a crawl; traffic was slow since several side streets had been closed off for the run and the main intersection was now clogged as everyone tried to force their way through.

“She’s on her way, I swear.” Danny sighed, pulling out her phone and dialing Laura’s number again. The official sighed and Danny felt herself getting slightly annoyed. “You can go. I told you I’m fine to wait.”  
  
“The rules states-.” They started but Danny cut them off when she heard Laura pick up on the other line.  
  
“Hold on! She answered!” Danny turned away from her audience to before answering the phone. “Laura! I thought you said you left over an hour ago?”  
  
Laura’s voice filtered through the speaker. “I did! But the traffic down here is terrible! Plus, I don’t actually have a car so I had to bike to my dad’s house to borrow his.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Laura.” Danny said, wishing for the thousandth time that she’d had the foresight to dodge that idiot.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Laura assured her. “I actually just turned onto the street now. I think I can see you!”  
  
“Great! What car am I looking for?” Danny asked, pushing herself off of the electrical box she was leaning on and hobbling towards the street.  
  
“A silver Honda! It’s kind of old, though.” Laura answered before letting out a small noise of distress. “I got to go, there’s a cop nearby! See you soon!”  
  
Danny chuckled as Laura hung up, glancing out to the sea of cars. Everywhere she looked, vehicles were changing lanes, trying to get past the intersection. She couldn’t spot Laura’s car so she switched tactics and began to look for whatever police vehicle Laura had mentioned. There were several in the area but it helped to narrow down her search. As soon as Danny spotted a police car change lanes and right behind it was a beat up, silver, Honda.  
  
“Bingo!” Danny murmured. She turned to the marathon official. “There’s my ride. Bye!”  
  
She didn’t wait for a response before limping off into the street. A car honked its horn as Danny cut in front of it and she resisted the urge to pound the impatient car’s hood as she passed. She reached the car in another moment, opening the passenger side door and hopping inside, putting her bag on her lap.  
  
“Thanks for the ride, Hollis.” Danny started, reaching for her seatbelt. “I know traffic’s a nightmare so-.”  
  
Danny cut herself off as she glanced to the other occupant of the car and she realized that there was a stranger in the driver’s seat. Instead of Danny’s tiny, journalism obsessed, best friend there was a brunette with long, black curls, leather pants, and artfully ripped t-shirt who was mid-bite of a burrito and looking back at Danny like she’d grown an extra head.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, red?!” The girl demanded angrily, fumbling her burrito and dropping it to the floor. “Shit!”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I thought this was my friend’s car! I’ll just go!” Danny gripped her bag and went to vacate the car but as soon she put her hand to the door handle another car merged into the previously empty spot, getting dangerously close to the car in front of it and blocking Danny in. “Shit! No, no, no, no!”

“What are you doing? Get the hell out!” The woman next to her shouted, shoving Danny on the shoulder until she hit the door.

“I can’t get out. This jackass is blocking me in!” Danny shouted back, gesturing angrily to the car that had blocked her escape. The driver in the other car noticed Danny’s gesturing and flipped her off, pointing angrily to the car in front of him and purposely moving his car a few centimeters forward until Danny could no longer make eye contact.

Danny sat back in the seat, her face flaming. She had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life and she’d once been asked out by a Zeta in front of her entire sorority house. Danny took a calming breath and glanced over to the girl next to her. She was attractive; even with that murderous glare on her face.

Danny cleared her throat. “It looks like I’m stuck for now-.”

The other girl rolled her eyes. “Great.”

“I’m Danny Lawrence.” Danny finished, holding her hand out for the other girl.

She looked at Danny’s hand dubiously before taking it with her own. “Carmilla Karnstein. Do you make it a habit to break into other people’s cars?”

Danny couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “No. I was waiting for a friend to pick me up. She said she’d be in a silver Honda so…”

“Ah.” Carmilla nodded, shifting in her seat so that she could look Danny over. “I take it from your outfit that you took part in this debacle. Did you at least win, stretch?”

Danny glanced down at her tank top, marathon number and green shorts. “Uh, yeah, I took part but it’s not really something you can win when some idiot mows you down 7 kilometers from the finish line.” Danny pointed down to her injured leg.

Carmilla’s expression shifted to one of understanding. “Bummer.”

Danny was about to reply when her cell phone began ringing from her bag. “Crap, that’s probably Laura.”

“Girlfriend?” Carmilla asked, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question.

“Uh, no.” Danny smirked, reaching her hand into the bag for her phone. “We tried dating once but we worked out better as friends. Found it.”

When Danny looked up, Carmilla had a mischievous grin on her face. Not wanting to miss the call, Danny accepted Laura’s call and put the phone up to her ear. “Danny! I couldn’t see you and now I think I passed you.”

“Hey, Laura.” Danny answered, trying to talk over her over-excited friend. “Listen, I got into the wrong car and now I’m-.”

“You got-?” Laura sputtered, so loud that Danny had to pull the phone away from her head. “Into the wrong car?!”

Danny flushed. “Yes, Hollis! And while I may have gotten lucky that the driver hasn’t beaten me within an inch of my life, I’m stuck in here until then car next to me pulls forward enough for me to get out.”

“Okay, well I’ll have to circle back around so it might be a while.” Laura replied.

“That’s fine.” Danny answered wearily. “I’ll just hop out as soon as I can and meet you at the corner.”

“Um, you know…” Carmilla interrupted, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. “It would take anyone about an hour to turn around and make it back over here. Why don’t you just have your friend meet us at that mom and pop diner down the street.”

“Did someone say diner? Because I’m right about to pass it!” Laura interjected. “I can just park and wait there!”

“Oh, I can’t let you-.” Danny started.

“It’s no problem.” Carmilla raised her voice so that she could be heard over the phone. “Ok,cupcake, we’ll meet you there in a few.”

“Great, I’m here! See you soon!” Laura called cheerfully, hanging up from her end of the line.

“I really can’t ask you to do that.” Danny protested, shoving the phone back into her bag.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Carmilla shrugged. “Plus, if you’ve got time, you can buy me lunch since my previous meal ended up on the floor.”

Danny grimaced as she remembered the fallen burrito. “Ok, deal.”

“Great. Then maybe we can discuss going on a real date.” Carmilla asked, flashing Danny a playful smile.

Danny felt herself smile in return as she relaxed into her seat. She really was tired after that run. “I’d like that.”

“As long as your idea of a date isn’t running another marathon.” Carmilla said suddenly, flipping on her turn signal. “I don’t know how you’re even alive after running that much. I think I’d die after the first 10 minutes.”

“Yeah, well, I work out.” Danny replied, trying to sound modest.

Carmilla pulled the car into the next lane and chuckled. “Yeah, I bet you do.”


End file.
